I love my life
by LooksxxxFool
Summary: Imagine being with parents having a fight than dying and having new parents… Heaven right? OC Self Insert. I'm trying to make a domino effect in this story. You know, knock something down and others follow? Sorry for the bad grammer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Imagine being with parents having a fight than dying and having new parents… Heaven right? OC Self Insert.

* * *

I snapped. I snapped at my parents. They always say that I should be more like my sister. She's younger than me, my parents have more experience in raising her, OF COURSE she'll turn out better!

"Don't talk to me like that! I raised you! You should listen more!"

"I do listen! All I was trying to tell you was that I don't like the same thing as you! What's your problem!?"

"Just… get out." My mother turned her back at me, showing her curls of black and grey.

Incase you don't understand what we're fighting about, it's clothes. Something so small as clothes can get her complaining. I curse her and dad for bringing me to life.

All I wanted was to wear a shirt and jeans. She wanted me to wear short tank tops and skirts. She says that 'it's going to make you beautiful and trust me!' Oh yeah, very very bright clothing.

With overdose of make up on the table.

With a fuming head, I quickly walked out of the living room, ignoring my sister trying to say something. I bet it's the same thing as 'mom'.

I finally exited the house of horrors and went down the street. The sun is still up and it's burning my head like shit. It feels so much like my hair is actually melting.

Lowering my eyes, I thought about my life.

I don't get it. Even myself, I don't get. Shouldn't I be more like mom? I came from her and dad but… Why aren't I like them? Even if I'm different, why won't they accept me?

Or maybe I'm the actual problem.

Mom's a successful fashion designer, dad is a lawyer but he never seems to want to be involved.

Maybe it's my sister's fault. She made all of them like this. They don't care about me much any more and didn't care when I was close to a heart attack when I heard mom was in the hospital.

Hey, the stone ran ou-

Screeeeeech!

Smash!

…

…

Yeah, it's me.

* * *

"Graba… Muuu… fwa!" Jumbled nonsense fell out of my mouth and my sight focused on a ceiling of sorts with my arms swinging in front of me.

"Wah?" My mind felt cramped, and I felt like I was being shoved into really small armour or… Full body clothing…

I tried to look at my self, bending my head, lifting my arm… It's just that suddenly I'm fat. I can only about see past my wrist. Just a bit blurry.

What surprised me was that it's fatted out and minimized.

It didn't take me long to recognise what was happening of course…

…

I just didn't want to restart life.

But maybe I should give these parents an easier time.

There was also something weird about the air here. Some sort of smoke, perhaps?

* * *

It took me a few days to know where I am and how to work as a baby.

I'm in an ancient Japanese styled area, so there's a possibility I'm in another place or just time travelled.

It was also really simple how to do stuff as a baby.

Toilet? Cry.

Food? Cry.

Bored? I do my own shit. Namely, just listen to my parents as they tried to teach me my first few words.

Japanese. Though, I already knew a few already.

A few days more, I found out that ninjas exist here and they are super powered beings. My parents also wanted me to be one because of the prolong family tree of ninjas.

So why not humour them? My fist word was…

"Nigutsu" Which was a fail of ninjustsu but they understood anyway…

By giving me something sweet.

And dad showing me another jutsu. It was AWESOME…

* * *

A few days later, it's probably have been about two weeks, that mom took me outside. Dad went somewhere since yesterday and that mom couldn't go anywhere much because she just gave birth. Meh.

What interested me was a boy. Older than me but younger than me in my previous life helped an elderly woman. He wore goggles and a dark bluish attire before jumping and running off.

He looked really familiar.

Something was itching in my mind. I just needed one more clue. A big one before I finally understood the itching.

It was my first birthday being in this world. They fed me noodle- I mean ramen. Actually, what's the difference? They're my favourite food.

"Bluuuu…"

My mother's reaction was squealing out words… From what I picked up were words 'cute, me, clean'. She tilted my head her way and cleaned my cheeks from soup spillage.

At home, people were shouting something I don't know so I just said "Eeeeee!" Really loudly because… I don't know how to squeal at a babyish way…

…

I really hope no one noticed.

…

I also really hope my new parents love me.

Which reminds me… I didn't see the guy with goggles any more. He used to be so easy to find.

* * *

It was nearly two months after my birthday before I discovered the itching. I just tooked it right at my face.

Some red thing was licking at the air like fire but not actually it. See, there's someone's house burning down outside the window with a huge thing outside… Then, I got the mental bitch slap.

Oh fuck.

Mom and dad were shouting at each other, crying, wearing some sort of armour and weapons in their hands. They kissed before hugging and dad left.

Mom slid down, leaning at the door hugging to herself then looked at me. I NOW knew what was going on and let mom picked me up, jumbled in blankets then blur. Why give her more trouble?

Everything was a blur and I can't see what was happening. The thing that can only be focused on with my sight was a giant mother fucking fox with tails from hell.

I didn't want to be more involved with this so I used the super power all babies have.

Sleep.

* * *

… How can that dude still be alive? I'm pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be in Konoha. Shouldn't he be in the mountain?

Must just be because I saw it just recently before I died. Maybe I should ask mom.

When I can talk.

* * *

Review and criticize me for what mistake I made. I will not care of anything and dub thee troll if you said something like this. 'Your story sucks' or 'burn in hell'.

**Message to TROLLS**

… You have no life and you can't deal with a fake story. In theory, you guys suck.

Thank you and good day. Not.


	2. Chapter 2

Woops, Forgotten this.

I'm ONLY going to do this once.

**Disclaimer**: I don't Naruto

* * *

Yeah, I love grey.

You know what I dreamed about?

Zombies.

Motherfucking zombies.

At home in a place full of technology.

First, there was my normal home then zombies are coming in all sides.

Home turned into a giant castle and when I jumped, I survived feeling like an awesome tiger.

Then I was punching zombies because I have no weapons… But it was okay, because my hands turned into metal.

Then a zombie torn of about half my face. Just narrowlingly missing my right eye before going down diagonally… My left eye felt like it was on fire.

My eye still hurts even when I woke up.

I woke up silently, just a jump and opening my eyes wide, my lungs breathing deeply from the adrenaline in my sleep. Both of my eyes wide and feeling pain.

Yeah, that's how I figured that my eye still hurt from my dream. Actually, my left side felt more painful from the tingling sensation when I'm not focusing on it.

So here I am. Staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, some smell of smoke and just sweating. Mom's not here either. Maybe she's fighting the Kyubi now like Dad.

Meh, I don't care. I only have one mother and father. They're not them.

…

I just wish that could've just been a better child.

It seems my flinch alerted a lady (honestly, I don't how she noticed under all of the candle light) and picked me up, swinging me back and forth.

I settled for glaring. Who the fuck is she!? Just randomly picking me up.

But she doesn't notice at all. Maybe it's hard to tell a glare from a sleepy baby.

I might possibly stink too from her wrinkled nose.

She walked, the swaying adding more to the hypnotic rocking before taking of my… towel? As well as taking off my nappies and setting me in cool water.

She left me there to play on my own, I think. Actually I'm cleaning myself to reachable places. With some splashes. Some.

…

I don't care.

…

I don't like this aura.

The lady came back with a bar and a sponge, dipping the bar in the water around me, scrubbing it into the sponge then softly rubbing it on me.

I couldn't notice she avoided my left side of my face, going far as to just pat/rub my face in a sort of crooked line.

So, there's something wrong with my face.

She spoke a few words that I can only pick up a few. At least better than my previous knowledge.

"Sorry… pain… hope…" How fragile does she think I am?

Honestly, bitch.

But I can't say anything because I'm a baby.

* * *

I had to wait a few more hours for any of my parents here to come back, how I know? The ceiling just creaked and opened slightly.

Ha. I'm right under the exit. I hope nothing falls on me.

Cackling silently in my head, I stared at the red sky, into peoples eyes and looking at some bloody bandages covering what I think to be some recently ripped flesh.

But, at least I saw mom. In tears.

Kind of easy to get the message: Dad or someone important to her died.

Ah, who am I kidding, EVERYONES crying. Oh yeah, the Hokage died.

Damn, I didn't get to see the sealing.

She is leaning on a walking stick, hopping to me, down the stairs and picking me up with one hand, looking at me.

Oh great, she's crying more. Seriously, what's wrong with my face?

She nuzzled her face against my right check and giving me a peck there, turning (with some annoying hopping) and exiting the place of crying and hugging people.

Well, I'm gonna have to deal with a sulking mother now.

A bit heartless but I don't really care about her.

* * *

So… I'm five.

And mom thinks something's wrong with me.

After I saw ninjas fight with blood and body parts everywhere.

…

When she saw me shrug.

It may have to do with when I tried to sing that song… This is Halloween, but I doubt she got what I said…

If I spoke English.

Yes, I sang it in Japanese- I was trying to improve okay?

* * *

I'm six now.

Today, I'm going to school.

I mean the academy… Actually, once again, what's the difference?

I sat up from my mattress on the floor. It's kind of hard to get it through my mom's head that I like the floor better than a squishy bed.

It's just more cooler. On the bed, I sweat and heat up too fast.

I picked more clothes me and mom prepared yesterday, quickly putting them all before doing my daily routine. –Brush teeth, wash face, eat and talk to mom.-

"Mom! I'm going to scho-Aa-Academy now!"

"Wait, wait Mao-Chan… Here, wear this headband. Other kids wouldn't want to play with you if you showed your memories." _I'm worried that no one will like you because of your face. _

"Mm." I grunted and put it on my head, lowering to cover the left side of my face to an angle, my mouth barley showing.

"I love you. Good luck in school…" She smiled and kissed my forehead.

I grunted again and gave her a hug, opening the door and looking back at mom. My smiling mom.

She accepted me.

So… A quick run through. I'm wearing a grey jacket, shirt, short and sandals. Oh, and my underwear of course. It'll feel awkward just sitting… Feeling itchy and looking like I was groping myself when I'm actually trying to scratch.

My hair is cut short (shorter than Sasuke's and longer than Naruto's) because I like it that way- less heat- and I have meaty burnt flesh on my face.

…

Meaty burnt flesh on my face.

…

That didn't get quite healed after four years.

But it doesn't matter. I get to look like a troll... Or a Cyclops.

It still feels awesome.

So, in short (I'm five. I don't have boobs yet) I look like a boy.

So, what? I get to troll. It's basically my life.

At least a boy with black hair and grey eyes. Yeah, I love grey.

…

I am also still practising English in my head. No one knows it here so I'm the only one who knows… I may need to code something for myself.

Deal with it because I'm gonna rule! Without messing up the plot too much. Actually, nothing. I don't want guilt or any kind of pressure, I could agree to be cannon fodder all the while.

I finally reached the gates, and on the inside –wow- it looks like you could fit multiple basketball courts, just that it has targets and logs. And students are fighting as well as others just lounging around.

Hah…

I took out the piece of paper I got in the mail a few days ago and went to the assigned room.

3Lc

Third floor, left side and room C. Huh, straightforward.

* * *

Awesome. I'm in class with Neji and Lee. Actually where's Ten Ten? Did I miss her?

And extra cannon fodder.

Or maybe I forgot who they are.

But still, they look like mini-mized, chubby and high pitched versions of themselves

Sigh, at times like these, I wish there was internet here. Or something that plays music. Just daydream and shit.

This is so boring, maybe I can just my eyes for a few seconds…

-Ding Dong Ding Dong-

"Hey! Who are you?"

…

"You asleep?" Dabs at my right rib…

"Piss off. I'm tryin to sleep."

"What?" There were sniffs after that, a red flag went up in my head and my eye shot to who the sniffling midget.

It's a boy, with light green hair and black eyes, he's holding his hand to his chest and tears were gathering in his eyes.

"Oh f-m… What do you want?" I said calming my voice as I stared at him.

"I was wondering if I could sit next to you…" At his question, I looked around at the once half full classroom into a filled to the brim room. The only empty seat was next to me.

I nodded at let my head fall back into my arms…

"Hey, um… Why do you cover your face like that?" Does he ever shut up?

"I have reasons I don't want to share."

"But why?" Kids and there why questions.

"Because."

…

Nice. You made a kid upset.

So? I don't know how to deal with them. It's easier to push them away.

"Alright! Class is starting!" The class notably quieted down and a voice called out names of what I thought to be different students.

"Sato Mao?" I raised my hand up and looked to who called my name.

* * *

Annnnd, ending it here because I couldn't be bothered to do more.

I might be the most laziest person you know.


	3. Chapter 3

No, I don't check my writing. There is a thing called laziness.

* * *

A new friend and some form of scared

* * *

I looked at who called my name.

_Ah, a woman… Nope, not a cannon character as my teacher_, I thought as I stared at her, half processing what she said.

From pieces of what I remember about what she was saying, it was history of all successful ninja.

But, that was not what I'm focusing on now. What I'm focusing on is the odd realisation that all of my class mates knew each other and I did skip Ten Ten, she wasn't sticking out enough for me to spot her behind all of those people.

Well, everyone except the guy next to me. They were all sharing glances, passing notes and whispering.

"Hey," I whispered to him.

"U-uh, yeah?" He glanced at me before focusing on what miss is writing.

"What average year is for students to attend academy?"

"Oh- Um, four… I guess. Why?"

"Checking." _So that's why I don't get to go outside as much… Not that I want to._

A sound chimed out side of the windows and the hallways, with the teacher yelling out homework over all of the screaming children, shouting and squishing through the door.

I just sat there; the boy tried to get up and got repeatedly pushed down, falling to the ground next to his chair.

It's pitiful to watch really, it tugged my heartstrings. My response isn't what you would call gentle though.

I sighed and picked him by his hood -him yelping- and pushed through all of the kids still charging out. Others tried to push me down, but I held stiff and adjusted my arm around the boy.

Walking through all of the others. It's surprising how faster it was to just walk instead of pushing others, it's hilarious.

By the time we were out, I set the boy on the ground outside of the school doors, not at the gates yet, him almost falling onto the still rumbling ground. I guess he was dizzy...

"Yeah, it was hilarious to watch you fall down repeatedly, but felt sorry for ya. Kinda sad really, what this generation is like." I let out a chuckle at his reddening face. _He's embarrassed of being known to be pushed down.._.

"Aw, did ya have a crush?" I sneered leaning forward a bit.

He spluttered the yelled, "W-what!? You're a guy! I can't like you!"

_Pfft, I'm gonna have fun trolling him._

People were then jumping from the windows and stepping on other student's heads, jumping the quick way out of school.

_Huh, should've thought of that._ I thought regrettably, _would've been a less annoying._

"Well? Aren't ya goin?" I asked him.

"Why do you talk like that?" I flinched at the unexpected question. Right. My accent. Forgot about that.

"Cause I do. See ya." I turned to the gates and started walking with other slow easy takers.

"Wait!" I turned.

"What?" He was shaking on the ground, I couldn't help but snort. _How feminine. _

"Can I know your name?"

"Didn't you catch it in class?"

"I couldn't remember it if I only heard it once!" He yelled at me with a slight lisp.

"Alright, alright," I waved both of my hands in front of me, "I'm Mao. Sato Mao. Yours?"

"Waki. Abe Waki." He said moving his body along with his words widely.

"Wow, your very expressional with your body."

"W-what!?"

"Oh, come on. What was your first expression of me?"

"Urm… A scary guy…"

Now, I got to laugh.

"Hey, don't pi- anger a ninja for a teacher. You should've known that."

"I do! It just didn't cross my mind!"

"Right. Any way, see you later."

"Ah! Right! Bye!"

I turned and walked away.

He doesn't walk after me, so I figured his parents pick him up. Mom doesn't have time, she always works. In and out of home. Wow, where does she get that from, I wonder.

_This is a completely different topic, but why does my name mean cat? I like dogs better than cats… Maybe I'm just a reminder of one of my parent's friends…_

…

_I still don't like my name._

* * *

On my way home, I heard screaming coming from one of the homes.

Words like

Oooooh Myy Gooooood (Kaaaaaaaami)

Aaaaaaaaaah

Eeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiee

So what am I to think? They were under attack, and so it happens… It was the house of a friend of moms and I was supposed to deliver something around this time.

"Auntie?" I yelled and entered the living room.

"Mao! Don't enter!" That made me want to see what's up. "Your too young to understand thiiiiiiiis!"

And so, I got the message.

"I'm just gonna leave the bag at the door ok?" I yelled.

"O-ooo… Ok... Ah!"

I went the hell out of there as quickly as I can.

_Gee… The guy she was with must have some nerve to continue during conservation with a child._

So, I went back home. To safety.

* * *

When mom came back home, I had already eaten dinner, and a question pops in my head.

"Mom, what happened last year?"

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"When there were dead people." She twitched on her sofa before turning to me.

"You didn't know?"

"Mom, you know I don't like to go outside much."

"Ah… Yes, well... Um…"

"I think I will understand enough."

"Oh really? The Uchiha massacre."

"Ok."

"Thank you Kami for giving me this blessed child… She's born with manners."

…

_Born with manners. Right. Kami gave you a reborn earthling. You must have done something great if Kami gave you a baby with a grown mind. Or something bad... Ok, fixing._

"Mom, what does chakra inside me feel like?"

"Oh, um… Sweetie… Mom can't do that…"

"Why?"

"She's not good enough at chakra countol…"

"Alright." I nodded before going upstairs and did my homework. There's nothing else to do, so why not?

BOOM!

"Damn you demon!" I sighed and looked outside, at citizens gathering around a familiar blonde boy.

Kinda easy to tell who it is.

So, to avoid my strings being pulled, I closed the windows and shut the curtains, switching on the light and leaning back.

* * *

Over the next few days, Waki and I became friends… Since there were no one else and I started doubting that I was in Ten Ten, Lee and Neji's class.

The people who I thought of as Lee, isn't all that excited. Ten Ten, is actually like the other people, could just be cannon fodder and the ones I thought as Neji, looked like girls.

It doesn't help I only listened to my name and not others.

The Chakra testing day is also coming. Huh… I hope finding Chakra is easy.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!" I called out once I opened the door to home.

"Oh, Mao!" _Mayo… Mayonnaise. I don't like my name. _

"Yes mom?" I asked entering the living room, looking down to take off my socks, and already detecting she wants something.

"Mao, I wanted to introduce you to my friend! She just came back from her Vacation! Miko, this is my daughter, Mao."

"Daughter?" Came an unknown feminine voice as my ears pinpointed where it came from. When I looked up, I saw a slightly busty woman sitting on one of the house's wooden chairs. She sneered down at me, looking at my COMFORTABLE clothes, than at my face.

"Haha, but she likes it. I see nothing wrong with it." My mom said with notable sheepishness.

"Sweetie," 'Miko' said what I sensed to be an on coming bite, "_This_ is not a _girl_." _She just referred to me as an item._

"You may be mom's friend, but you're not _mine_. I won't listen to anyone and my first impression of you is disappointing." I said with a sneer, crossing my arms.

"Hehe… Um… Mao… Can I speak to you for a moment?" Mom asked me with a finger pointing to the kitchen.

"Of course."

Once we were inside, I opened the frame looking out to the living without mom noticing, keeping an eye distrustfully on the unknown woman.

"Mao, _please. _I… kind of promised you'll help her with shopping."

"Mom… Seriously? Her? She's like one of the stereotypical bad ladies."

"Where did my six year old baby go to," she muttered but I still heard it. To be honest, it stung… I felt sorry for her.

"Okay mom, I'll try to polite. I won't be involved in anything that is actually her own problem though." I sighed, still eyeing _her._

"Alright… I trust you enough. Just… for me?"

"Yes mom." I nodded and held her hand a bit before letting go and entering back into the living room.

Miko quickly sat back up from her laying down position and smiled.

"Are we ready to go?"

I nodded and got ready to exit outside again.

* * *

To say, shopping with her is time draining worthless. She looks at one shop and always enters, ending up buying none of them. The only thing she bought so far is a huge piece of jewellery.

Seriously, I had to hold it with two hands. At least it's in a boxed bag.

"Oh my Kami! It's Kakashi~" Miko suddenly squealed, running on the spot before taking off.

"Oh man… I have to carry this shit and run after a lady." I got a few pointed looks from elderly, but meh, I could just say the guy next to me said it.

I quickly jogged after her, swinging the rock bag onto my back.

Toward the increasing amount of women.

Shudder.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Yay! A quick story, I have to say… I was in the mood.

Gotta use them before the steam runs out.

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

I know what's it like to get used. Don't question me.

* * *

Shudder.

When I finally reached the group of squealing women, I stood at two arms distance away to avoid being pulled in.

Kakashi. Hell no was I going to be involved with any of the main characters.

"Mao! There you are! I just need you to come with me~" Miko emerged out of the mass of clothes and flesh to pull me in. I didn't want to go in, I didn't want to get involved… But, who am I to say? I'm six years old.

"Excuse me~! We need to get through to go and see the doctor~" Miko shouted in an unnecessary sing song voice. Wait- No one told me I needed to go to the doctor. The nearest place where there is one is in a different direction, so why- oh… Ohh…

She wanted to use me to get close to centre of what caught all of the women's attention. Where Kakashi is. Fuck no.

"Miko. I didn't agree to any of this, I suggest you to put me down." I demanded, crossing my arms awkwardly as I got pulled through the mob. Or rather, used as a human shield.

"Please~ Mao! Just wait a little longer…" Her grip on me got tighter and I felt slight pressure and wettening on my shoulder.

"Alright. Promise this won't happen again?" I said, sighing

"Of course!" I would've shaked hands but she's using me as a human shield, remember?

"Let us through! On a tight schedule~" And suddenly, the air that was once getting hotter and harder to breathe, there is nice cool, fresh air. But now, the intencity of screams got louder… Aww… My poor underveleped ears…

My feet touched the ground at last, and I raised my arms to clean out my ears, raising my bandana a bit to reach my left ear.

It may look like I'm blocking my ears… And showing a part of my scar to the world.

"Freaken hell, what is so special about a guy with white hair," I complained, "Must be an old geezer if he has white hair, dragging me into the pit of screaming hell." I took my fingers out of my ears and instantly regrated it. The screaming came back at full force.

"The dude made fan banshees…" I spoke out loud to make the act of not knowing him more real. I finally looked up and saw the dude I was bad mouthing, staring down at me, past his book and into my eyes. _Well… believable enough. Though, I really hope he's not pissed off… Wait, when did he get popular?_

He snapped his book shut. _ I'm in hell. Come on, there's gotta some way out! Where's Miko? Oh. She's drooling. So much help, well you can carry your rock by yourself! Motherfucker. _

"Well, do I look that old?" A familiar slightly younger familiar voice echoed above me, and I couldn't help but twitch and turn slowly to meet his upside down U eye.

"…"

"Na, na… Who's son is this?" Screams of 'mine' screamed all over the place as I thought, _Liars… Fucking liars the lot of you. Actually, there isn't that much of you. There's about… one… two… thre-_

"Sigh… Well, since there's so many mothers here," Wait, what? "Kid, would you mind pointing me towards your parents or guardian?"

"Friend," I replied to him before pointing at Miko.

Miko is spamming on the spot, I could see so much steam rising out of her as Kakashi approached her, the other fans behind Miko are squealing louder too.

"Your friend?"

"O-oh, of course!" She… urm… squeal/shout/stuttered, while touching his arm as he got close.

"You don't mind me taking him to his parents?" _How could he seem not creeped out?_

"Oh, why not?" She is drooling a pool at her feet now.

"Thank you." He approached back to me, a bit slow for a ninja. Does he think he will startle me because I'm six? … Actually, yeah.

"What do you want?" I said to him when he's close enough to hear me… I think, clutching the bag that's resting on the ground for the moment.

"Just needing you for the moment."

"What? N-" He put his hand on my shoulder and suddenly the air around as swished, me feeling air rush suddenly to the side of my face to a sudden halt.

My feet touched a surface and I couldn't help but wobble side to side, trying to regain my senses.

"Do you do this to every kid you find? Jeez, I was going to say no…" I complained, turning my head to the guy who kidnapped me.

"What? I was supposed to find your parents," he said eye smiling again at me.

"I was supposed to be with her and carry this gigantic rock until she finishes shopping," I lifted said rock in bag.

"Hm… No wonder you felt more heavy than I thought… I could find her again for you-"

"Actually, no. Just leave me here in this… " I looked around, "tree."

"Ma… Alright, then-"

"And take this bag please," I cut him off pushing the bag onto him.

"Ah… The things I do these days…" He spoke out loud and leapt off.

Well… Crises averted, he's going to be late like always and I get to be in a tree.

…

I'm staying here until the time I was supposed to go home, which should be around one more hour.

…

How do I get down though?

* * *

I went back home, answering to mom's worried questions before a question comes up in my head I keep forgetting about.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Did you see a boy in blue and orange, and that he also wears orange goggles?"

"Sigh… He was such a good boy, unfortunately he was KIA. Wait, how did you know him?" _Well, shit._

"Someone was talking about him. He sounds like a hero."

"Well… I saw him get a cat out of a tree… I'm sure you would adore him if he was still here," She said, patting my head…

"Ok… How about dad? Who was he like?"

"Him? Oh… Well, he always calls me his princess, but when you were born, he started to call me his queen instead. He called you the princess. Haha, I sometimes wonder what he would call you if you were really a boy…"

"Wow… I wish I got to talk to him…"

"You did sweet heart. He heard your first word… You should've seen his face."

"Mm…" I hummed in acknowledgement before I went back upstairs and to my room when suddenly, a realization flicked inside of my head.

Kakashi thinks I'm a _boy_.

More trolling… If I find him. Actually, no.

* * *

And back to school, we go. To the Chakra test. To a test. Test.

Fear creaped to my brain as I keep thinking onto the word test and didn't see Waki as he ran over to me.

"Hey, Mao! Aren't you excited today?" Meh, I could give him the truth.

"I'm a little bit worried."

"Why?" His cheerful walk lowered down to a normal walk.

"Just worried."

"Oh. Well, once I got to know how to control my chakra, I could do jutsus! Maybe even beat a bad guy!"

"Really?" I said, not mentioning any downsides to being a ninja.

"Yep! I'm gonna be a hero and save a super special someone!" Troll alert.

"Oooh, who's this special someone?" Right when I finished the sentence, the bell rang.

He blushed before looking over to a puddle of boys and girls. I couldn't tell who he was looking at since they're all jumbled at the doorway.

_So much people... wait, what about the window?_ I looked up the building. _Nope. I can't jump that far in my current state._

* * *

"Ah, Mao. Can I talk to you in private?" Miss waved me over, pointing towards the storage room down the hallway.

"Sure."

Once we were inside, miss went right out. I mean it, right out.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," I said simply.

"Then, why are you letting the other kids say you're a boy?"

"Because it's funny. Wait, how did you know I'm not actually a boy?" She showed me her clipboard, my eyes going over students profile pic, names and gender.

"Whoa," I said once I realised I didn't give a proper response for a six year old.

Miss, laughed in her hand before walking out and me following her.

* * *

"Hey, Mao," Waki called once class is done, Speed walking up to me nearby the door, "What did miss want to talk to you about?"

"Hm… She just wants to confirm things on my identity," I lied.

"What? Which part?"

"This." I pointed at my covered eye, a lie popping up in my head. What? I have experience lying, mix a little truth as well as twist it, don't say anything about what you're trying to hide and lead their beliefs to somewhere else.

"Oh… So what happened to that eye?"

"You're just asking now?" I responded in mock belief… Though, he should know about sensitive subjects…

"Well, it's because of-" I cut myself off as a S rank rule shot through my head. Don't mention anything about the Kyuubi. Great, now I have to come up with a scenario… Um… "… Fire got caught on my face and mom told me to hide it because she shout that it looked scary."

"Scary? I don't think the great Waki will know scary! He can handle any kind of pain marks on another person!" _That's because you never saw any and don't have any on you_, I thought bitterly.

"Well, you can see it once you go on a special mission and defeat bad ninja guys," I said with concealed annoyance.

Fighting ninja is either B rank, A rank or S rank. In other words, he's got a long way to go.

"Yeah, you will see I will do those missions in no time, you wouldn't see it!" _Yeah, good luck with that._

"I'll believe it when I see it" I waved slightly at him and ate my lunch. Wait- Hold thought. According to the information I gathered, I came in late by a few years and I was catching up quickly. If I came by a few years late, was already a year old once the Kyuubi attacked, and that was the time Naruto was born… Wouldn't he be here at school?

If so, where is he? Is he still in his glooming state? … I wonder when he'll become a blinding sunshine…

… Same time, harder to avoid. Shit.

* * *

**A.N. **And, there are still some holes I need to fill.

Actually, maybe I need a Beta...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

I think I'll put Mao and mother moments up next chapter, no promises though! I'm also trying my best with grammar, so it will be understood more easily!

* * *

We are back in class, lined up around the room and fidgeting at something or doing… Whatever! I can see all of the fast moving eyes, twitching and friends jittering amongst themselves.

And I'm lined up near the beginning since the others seem to not want to go early.

Alright… Chakra test are happening now… Just gotta calm down… Think of nothing…

…

Pinch.

"Yow! What the hell man!" I yelled at the guy next to me.

"Hey! It wasn't me!" He snapped his arm back from my stinging arm before saying, "I didn't do it!"

_Fine! Trick question! _"You're a boy right?"

"Yeah!"

"What are chairs used for?"

"Sitting on!"

"What do we do with our pencils?"

"We write with them!"

"What did my skin feel like when you pinched me?"

"Really squishy!"

"Hah!" I yelled, pointing a finger at him.

"W-wait, that's not I meant!" He quickly looked around the room, avoiding my eyes, (eye).

"Too bad cause I ain't hearing seconds," I turned my back to him before muttering, "_sucker._"

I smirked and crossed my arms with my ego inflated, then turned back around once the line moved again.

…

"Alright, next!" I stepped up to miss.

"Hold up your arm and lift your sleeve up." She said in the same tone she used towards pincher.

"Hm… Did you recently got hurt?"

"Pincher guy pinched me before it was his turn," I muttered looking away, not wanting to see her face.

She touched my arm when suddenly, warm goo spread from my arm to all of my body, I'm quickly heating up that I started to sweat.

"Miss, I don't like being too warm," I complained wanting to go to a cooler environment.

"Not yet."

…

"Hm… Your chakra is perfectly fine… Normal but… Your spirit energy isn't exactly mixing with your physical energy, thus harder and longer for you to regenerate your chakra…" I groaned silently, feeling my shoulders slump a little and gloom.

"Alright, next!" _And she ignores me right after she's done… I guess I'll have to wait for Waki. Class is not over yet._

* * *

Me and Waki are walking through the streets, playing with our chakra once we discovered what it was and moving it from the brief lesson from miss. (The chakra is not in physical form. Moving chakra out of the body is definetly above academy level.)

_It's so weird… I could play this all day and night, since it's glowing so bright… That rhymes… Too bad they can't be exactly in physical form._

I pressed my lips firm together to avoid any sort of amused sounds, I guess I looked like I was pissed of since some kids were running away from me… Alright.

"That's all yer havin'! Get out of my shop now, you're ruining business!"

"Wah!" I turned my head in curiosity where all the commotion came from, Waki too as well as all of the other citizens.

"Hey look, Mao. Mom told me that guy's bad, he's the reason why our Hokage and friends died. I think he's the reason why some of my cousins died too." He glared at said boy who was sniffling on the floor.

I couldn't help but defend him, he looks so adorable with those big blue eyes… So… Adorable…

"… Do… Do you have proof?" I spoke out, collecting my mind together and looking away from the dreadful scene, care not to speak too loud.

"Mom and dad told me! Of course that means he's bad!"

I ignored his reasoning and stared at the retreating boy, hiding behind objects and avoiding the eye of the public, going into a building that has not many people. _I should go over and sneak some food, _I thought, _Decent and healthy._

_But should I go? _The thought went through my head. _… As long as I'm not seen by any body. It'll be more suitable if I go at night._

I looked at Waki, and moved my hand in a way to follow go. Soon, we went to our respected houses.

* * *

_It's night, shinobi and late doers are only out right now. They won't be paying attention to me if I said I'm on a late run… Bad civilians will also get their asses kicked if they went out of hand…_

I opened the fridge and brought out some food I bought at the streets, got a few water bottles and some money into my empty school bag, adjusting the strap for hiding and running purposes.

_A ninja must not show any sign of emotion, nothing that shows others weakness, _I thought, _not unless they get caught._

Putting my sandals on, I opened the door and climbed up onto the roofs. _This is actually good training exercise… Great, I sound like the green duo._

I ran, building up enough power for my body to jump.

….

-Time skip-

Yawn…

"Hey, why are you so tired?" Waki spoke next to me as we're eating lunch.

"Mm… Stayed up late night looking at my hand why I was playing with chakra… Why are you?" I asked him, looking at his slightly dark bagged eyes.

"Oh… Dad and me stayed up late eating moms cupcakes… They were delicious…" He sighed, patting his stomach.

I rolled my eyes and looked away, seeing a scene that brought a smirk to my lips.

Just three words.

Iruka and Naruto.

Hehehe.

* * *

Today's the day where there are no work, requests OR any school… I just have a test next week and I have to memorise some of the ninja's rules. But that's next week.

Should I be training, looking at a book or something? Nah. I like it in the cool shadows, away from the sun. A bit too hot in leaf for me today.

I stayed at one side the street, where the sunlight didn't reach, looking through windows and searching for things that might spike up my interest.

I stopped at the bookshop. Or maybe scroll shop… Both. So I entered and looked around at all of the dazzelments of people's imagination.

Now, see… I was thinking through the Naruto plot line, and when I reached the chunin exam… Written test… I needed a move to help me during the peculiar scenario… I also need a move that attacks, similar to guns back in my previous world.

So, I got scrolls on different jutsu and how to make one.

I also got the tale of a gusty ninja. You know… Just Incase I got bored at some random moments in life.

Carrying the scrolls back home (I just learned how to control chakra. I don't know any moves or seals yet, so yeah), I went to the library and went to the academy student's section to learn the rules of ninja.

I know one already, since it's pretty obvious and I guess I'm somewhat decent: Never show emotion, with my added line: unless you're completely sure no one is around and just go all out.

There are just so many rules…

_-First, you must know…_

* * *

And for the passing years, I learnt I really am in Lee, Neji and Tenten's class. They just didn't go through their stages yet. Or rather Lee. I swear, he went in the class one day and showed everyone his greeny clothes and shiny teeth!

Neji and Tenten… I asked them, though Neji seems like he's not exactly friendly… Not that fate crazy at least…

… I also asked Naruto about his sexy justu. He taught me it after a few certain promises regarding Sakura and ramen.

Speaking of jutsu's… I learnt my nature… Water and lightning. Finding out the lightning part took some work, but I figured it out in the end!

The jutsu's I read about are too hard for me so I tried to make my own…

-A water jutsu- Releasing small particles in the air to sense movement when they make contact

-A lightning jutsu- Made this by accident, though I think it's already been invented. Shock lightning to a persons nerve cells… All I know what to do is damage them though. I also have to remain in contact once it reaches the destinstion, which is a bit slow progressing. Lightning just wants to walt out of my control and move everywhere! (The accidental part… Um… I made it in the hospital and got one of the nurses in a bed… yeah…)

-A water and lightning jutsu- I use my fingers like pistols! It's a dream come true. All I need to do is control an amount of water and fill it with lightning. Since lightning likes to spaz out, I contain it using water… Since that's pretty much my only option… Too much lightning, it will disintegrate in thin air. Too much water, it will fall to the ground.

And those Justus plus clones, are all I know. (Don't tell anybody I made these! Shh! It's going to be a surprise the next time you see me.)

From practising them, I always end up in the hospital because of my small reserves… And damaging myself. Though… my water jutsu is the only one I'm close to mastering. For the others, I'm shit.

One day, I'm going to make a jutsu to let me see things!

Waki and me got a new recruit in out group! It's just that he's hardly noticed, even if he's right in front of us. Maybe it's because that he's really quiet… and calm… and hardly reacts to anything… Now that I think about it, he's a bit like a statue.

I want a friend that's a girl... Actually, no. I lost all experience on how to deal with girls now.

* * *

LESSON TIME!

I just figured out how chakra natures are chosen inside humans. It pretty much depends on your spiritual energy (part of your personality) and your blood. My mom is a water type and my dad is a lightning type… Wait, does it actually have anything to do with my personality at all?

Well, fuck.

* * *

**A.N.**

Annd… I'm losing steam.

I know I made a shit job, so deal with it.

Status: Tired.


	6. Moments

These are a couple of flash backs, you can skip if you want but it just shows Mao becoming more attached to her mom.

I ALSO don't remember where I was supposed to fix things.

* * *

I had a dream.

I was in a white room with a huge window and a strange rectangular shape drawing on another wall… I was also holding _something_. It's dark outside and mom from this world walked through the rectangular drawing.

I now classified that as a door.

The problem was mom. She doesn't act motherly; instead she acts towards me as a friend… She tried to lead me through the door, but I can't… I just didn't want to go near. I wanted to stay in the room and stare out of the window.

So instead, she played with me. Games and sometimes… I heard thumps through the door. Mom would go out and the thumping would stop.

Then soon, she told me she needed to go, like she needed to leave this place… I don't understand why and asked her to stay with me.

She wore black clothing. Like outside. Not like my room or my clothes at all… Her clothes are colours that are dark…

By the time I woke up, I went to mom's room and told her about it.

She told me to kill the other mom… She told me that's not her. She wouldn't act that way, or wear dark clothing if she's got a choice. She also told me to escape.

But I was scared.

The world beyond my room is unknown. I always stay at one spot and was scared of what was beyond the door.

Somehow, I knew it was my fear. The world outside isn't safe.

And that, another me… From another world, put me here. Replaced me with her and took my life.

But the room felt so safe.

I also didn't know what I was holding so I told my mom it was money.

* * *

I was walking in the streets with mom until I saw an ice cream shop. Their containers looked like they were all filled up and the ice cream looked hand made, whipped up and absolutely stunning. I didn't realise I was staring a few seconds too long.

"Do you want some?" My eyes widened and I turned to the familiar but not used to sound. It was mom. She was offering me ice cream?

Mom never offered me ice cream before… Just decent food and a pile of clothes. By food, I meant –These will keep you nice and skinny! Show the boys your nice sexy little body! -

My eyes pricked a little and I nodded quickly before tugging onto her sleeve.

"Okay, okay… Which one would you like?"

"Cookie and cream!" I practically yelled, before quieting down and flushing in embarrassment, hiding my face with my sort of fringe.

Soft laughter echoed above me. SOFT laughter… with affection. Mother used laugh but never exactly with me.

A hand holding a cup lowered into my view and I raised my head. Mom is there. Smiling like an angel… I done my best to hold back my tears and when one fell out, I just commented on the deliciousness of the ice cream… Not the love.

_Mom… She is more of a mother than the one I first had… I'm coming to really like her. I hope she stays with me until the end…_

* * *

I was looking through at all of the items at home, you know… When you have a box of things you didn't look into for a while… You just want to look at it? That's what I'm doing at home now.

I ran my hand above a desk my eyes can't reach but my hand can, running across the smooth surface until it ran over something. I took it out and discovered it was a book, the front saying 'Album'.

Guess what I found? Mom and dad when they were younger… Going out on seemed like dates I think. Mom looks like she was laughing a lot and dad always looks embarrassed and looked awkward in some pictures. I looked like dad at the moment. Wow…

Mom doesn't laugh so much any more… The Kyubi and that man took them away from her… I guess my resentment went up quite a bit.

"Hm… Your personality is kind of like his you know?" Rustled clothes were heard behind me and a hand went on my shoulder. "He was always embarrassed when ever me or our friends tease him… Ha ha ha, I remember when he still had trouble saying that he loves me."

"So… I'm like him with out speaking to him? I think there's something in his DNA mom." I spoke out without thinking.

"Yes… Quite unusual but possible. But don't worry, mommy's still got you." Warmth spread out in my chest.

"Yeah…" I whispered, continuing looking through the pictures.

The last one was on my last birthday with him… Ha…

* * *

Me and mom was walking through the streets, me trying to set my water/lightning bullets right, shooting them into the air, where I'm certain no one will get hurt when it falls down by gravity.

"What are those sweet heart?" Mom asks after my nth time of failure.

"I'm trying to make my own special move! I can come up with a lot, but I can't remember all of the hand signs…" My eyes took in a colourful candy shop, "Mom, can I go look over there?"

"Yes, of course… I will be looking right over ok? I will just be looking if there is any interesting things I can find…" She said pointing towards a shop in a sort of solluded place through an ally way. How did she find that?

"Okay, can you come back?"

"Of course I will! I never will leave my baby behind!" I laughed and quickly went over too the shop.

After a while of searching, deeming nothing interesting, I wondered where mom is now… She did say to go over there…

I quickly ran over, to the ally way and saw my mom talking to a dusty looking man holding onto her sleeve, a man walking up behind her with some rope and a knife.

I didn't know what I was doing. The place was dark and dangerous. It's nearing night-time and there are not so much people any more. They were going to attack her. There were going to hurt her. They were going to destroy my happiness.

"Never mess with a ninja's mom!" I yelled and pointed my finger at them.

Like I said. I didn't know what I was doing.

A small ball of water filled with lightning appeared at the end of my finger and was firing repeatedly at the guy holding the rope and knife –TOO CLOSE TO HER VITAL AREAS- and the guy holding onto her sleeve –HE WAS SMIRKING, I SWEAR! - Once they fell down, I ran to my mom and pulled her away from her too close violators.

Meh. I wanted to protect her, even if she was a ninja too.

I also didn't care that I killed two guys.

Once we reached home, I clung to her, sobbing in fear of how close I was at losing her. She held me for the rest of the night… She even didn't shower for me because I was holding so tight.

The next day she thanked me but warned to not go so far as too attack them. She said I was lucky that no other people were around.

… _Still_… I thought, _that's what you get for being in dark places like ally ways._

* * *

The next time, she was the one who saved me.

I was looking at all the sweet shops as usual and some thug dragged me to a building… Calling it ROOT. They said it was for people who were abandoned by their parents.

No matter how much I told them that my parents didn't abandon me, they didn't let me go, sucking out my chakra that I couldn't break the walls down.

They put me in a room filled with other kids, chattering with the other and introducing themselves.

I refused to talk to the others. They can't force me too and any way, I was still angry.

_The heck… I was looking at some sweets… Sure my mom wasn't around but still! They even think I was still in denial. I didn't leave her just 10 minutes!_

I smacked the hand of the other children who wanted to touch me and ignored the others questions about my bandana hiding part of my face. They just wouldn't leave me alone!

I bet the guys told them that here was making friends zone. Pfft… Yeah right.

Over night, I used by lightning chakra that didn't get sucked out… They over estimated the time for me to regain chakra –Maybe it's because I kept using it- Ha… What idiots, and sort of melted a hole not see able that granted me escape.

Lightning is very hot, can melt things faster than fire on earth but only in the selected area. Can possibly be used for writing if I wanted to…

It took me a whole day, me refusing any food offerings and keeping the only food I got from the tasting section in the sweet shop, too finally make a wobbly circle out of the stone.

I pushed the stone out, some smoke still emitting from it and crawled out of the whole, careful not to touch the wall that was just melted through.

When I finally got out, I was in the streets and mom was the one who found me… she was still searching the place I disappeared and took me to the hospital.

I was dreaming I was still melting a wall with lightning, I didn't realise until I woke up that I was shocking a nurse in my sleep.

Yeah… That's how I accidently made a new 'jutsu'.

* * *

**A.N.**

And so… I'm running out of creativity that I'm completely sure I'm missing a few pieces… of information…

When I remember that, I will probably make it into a chapter like this one.

Status: Wants chicken soup.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update, my computer crashed in the middle of typing and I have to start over like what? Three times?

Anyway, try to get through my mistakes anyway.

* * *

START

* * *

School lunch has begun.

Me, Waki and the new guy –Keb Igato… Or Igato Keb. We call him Keb anyways – Were lying down on a tree after our spar against each other in school.

Of course, we weren't using real moves or weapons; we were just practising our aim on moving objects.

"So… Guess how many times did Naruto use that Sexy Jutsu?" I asked, turning over to lie on my stomach.

"How can we even answer that question? He did that a zillion times from what I heard. He's probably doing it in the streets now," muttered Waki, before turning over to Keb, "What do you think?"

"… Very… Much…" He shifted before lying down again on one of the braches.

I hummed in acknowledgement, watching a leaf moving in the wind and studying its movements.

"The grade below us is very interesting though… Much more things happen there than the students in our grade... Except Lee, of course." I ended it in a mutter

Waki snorted and flicked a stick at my face, "Oi, watch it!"

"Don't bring up Lee, he's a freak."

"What about you oh, -first-judgement-on-people-are-that-they-are-drug-dealers."

"Stop bringing it up! Besides, that's not what I said before!"

"It's oh so close."

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"You little son of a dum-"

"Shut up…" Did I say when Keb speaks; he's like a commander? Yeah, we both shut up instantly.

We all layed there in silence, though I couldn't argue that it feel nice. Oh, and Waki still has a crush, and that he has bad taste. Seriously, she reeks of _something_ and guys just _like _her, even if she treats them like… Butlers? Better than slaves.

Sheesh, even Keb admits he likes her. I may have to research on her sweat if any more guys just serve her shoes.

Neji has gifts piling up on his table everyday, and the over-dose of perfume just hurts my nose… Seriously, try getting near Neji's desk, it reeks! I wonder how Neji did it.

Meh, I still got girls likin' me, hehehe… One out of the crowd, not a lesbian so I don't think I will love them and other people just say I'm dense... That, I don't get... I can't imagine the faces the girls will give once they figure out I'm a girl… Lol.

Course I'm not dense, I'm just thinking about random shit. My thoughts… Stop jumping little shit son of a fucking dip of fu-

As my thoughts whirl down in my awesome mind, fingers were clicking in front of my face and a hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly.

"Hey, hey, hey, you back to Konoha?" Waki shouted out at my face, that I saw some saliva drop out of his mouth and on the bark right next to me. _So… Close…_

Keb was clicking his fingers and shaking my shoulder and Waki still won't shut up so I flicked his fore head, smirking a bit when he fell out of the tree.

"That's what you get when you interrupt my dream of hot babes!" They may think I'm talking about women… Lol no, my babes are my goodness sweet sugar of deep thoughts… It's like meditation… Life like a caterpillar that goes through many cycles… First i-

"Perv!" Waki yelled out below as Keb sighed beside me. _Ha! He's really deep thinking I'm a guy!_

"You're the perv if you thought of it that way…" I snickered seeing his blushing face and his babbling mouth, "Well, anyway… Mind telling me what you guys were talking about?"

Keb rolled his eyes and layed back a bit. "We were talking about… when we could… meet up once this was over…"

"What over?"

"When we finish school dumbass!" Waki yelled out.

"Such words, even in the presence of such little kids here… You make a bad roll model."

"Shut up!"

"I know you don't want me to, you loooove my voice ever since we first me-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, since Waki jumped up and started to try and strangle me. We both ended up falling to the ground with me taking the impact, as we wrestled and rolled, trying to get the upper hand.

"You both… Are bad role models…" Keb jumped (Fuckin stomped) on our sides making me, as well as Waki, forced to let go to tend to our oncoming bruise.

"Dammit, you asshole…" I gritted out and hit my head against the grass laying there, gripping onto my waist and squeezing my eyes.

"I know you're not dead."

"Shut up, I'm taking a nap. How much time do we have?"

"… 45 minutes…"

"Great, shut up and let me sleep." My body cooled down from the fight and the shadow of the tree helped too. Though… laying on the grass… Taking in the atmosphere… This is not bad.

Not soon after, I heard steps and grass getting squished on the right side of me. One sounded close and the other a bit far away, and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Wake me up when it's time." My body relaxed and I uncurled from my cramped position.

* * *

(-_- )

* * *

Profile-

Abe Waki (Pronounced Ai-b Wah-ki)

Age: 11

Birth: June 14th Konoha

Look: Light green hair, black eyes, lightly tanned skin, wears generally soft colour clothing

Personality: A little bit shy at first, before becoming an easily violent child, speaks softly, then practically shouting, goes head first, neutral, fights when threatened, speaks around thoughts

Gender: Male

Love: Friends

Like: Getting stronger, braver, smarter, understanding, energy, being on the go, truth

Dislike: Being confined, too much silence, traitors, thugs, lies

Fear: Traitors

Family: Mother, father, baby sister

Seen often with: Igato Keb, Sato Mao

Status: Ninja academy student

Strength: Taijutsu, short – mid range, thick skin, fire, earth

Weakness: Genjutsu, evading, long range, lightning

Country: Konoha

Profile-

Igato Keb (Pronounced Ee-gat-o Ke-b)

Age: 12

Birth: February 16th Konoha

Look: Light orange hair, Green (Small pupil) eyes, pale skin, wears generally light clothing

Personality: Has a speaking disorder so he stops mid sentence, speaks facts, very tactical, somewhat shy, polite, manipulates when threatened, silent

Gender: Male

Love: Knowledge

Like: Books, knowledge, his friends, no need for speaking, learning sign language

Dislike: Threats, meaningless fights, tricked on, no meaning

Fear: No meaning

Family: Mother, father, older brother

Seen often with: Abe Waki, Sato Mao

Status: Ninja Academy student

Strength: Genjutsu, long range, high IQ, environmental adjustments, wind, water

Weakness: Taijutsu, reflex, short range, fire

Country: Konoha

Profile-

Sato Mao (Pronounced Sat-o Ma-ow)

Age: 11

Birth: November 28th Konoha

Look: Dark grey hair, grey orange eyes, slightly tanned skin, wears grey

Personality: Rude comments, twists words, fights when threatened, seems to like cool areas, blunt

Gender: Male

Love: Any forms of dreaming

Like: Sweets, decent people, games, books, any forms of dreaming, non-harmful tricking

Dislike: Thugs, alcohol (Claims that it smells bad), pain, dramatical change

Fear: Dramatical change

Family: Mother, father (deceased), no siblings

Seen often with: Abe Waki, Igato Keb

Status: Ninja Academy student

Strength: Ninjutsu, mid range, resistance, water, lightning

Weakness: Genjutsu, aim, long range, wind

Country: Konoha

Chance -1

_They all seem well balanced, but a team requires one female ninja. Female graduates however leave an area uncovered when taking someone out. It is highly unusual._

_They are missing a female though… They are also missing a ninja that does seduction._

_Their teacher of being female who participated in seduction classes is high._

_The possible way of taking them down is separating them._

Chance -2

_Taking…_

* * *

-(_o___o _)-

* * *

I was too scared that my appearance might change the plot and cause unnecessary death, or maybe accidently change the skills of someone… Hah, imagine that happening. Like Lee not all that into Taijutsu and gets killed by Gaara…

…

I need to get to the Chunin exams early or avoid 'it' at all costs until it is over…

Should I be worried? Yeah. Do I feel anxiety? Not really… Not when I'm with people.

My body won't fall asleep since my mind is still running, just that feeling is slightly annoying as I try to ignore miss's loud voice.

"Chakra changes with your will as you change hand signs, but not only that, you have to control the direction they go."

Hm?

"For example, dust style is a mixture of earth and wind, BUT!" She shouted and gasps as well as a few curses were heard.

"… Dusts are harder control since they are each a separate thing. Unlike the main chakra types, which could be grouped together and controlled with less chakra and concentration."

… Yay. That's some hard shit I ain't doing.

"That's why we are learning to control at least a handful of dust!"

…

…

THUD. I love my life.

* * *

(^\/^)

* * *

OMAKE

-_Flash back_-

"Hey, miss?" A small child dressed in slightly baggy clothes jogged up to the woman called.

"Yes?"

"How did you know that I'm a girl?"

"Your name and body type."

"What?"

"Your name and body type."

"… How does that work?"

"Well… Mao is a name that belongs to a boy and a girl, and your body type is feminine but also you were wearing clothes and the hairstyle like a boy… I didn't know what gender you are and I didn't want to embarrass you so I called you up yourself."

"Feminine?"

"Oh, I used to be a nurse."

"…"

"…"

The silence was so long, you could feel the awkwardness… The way to cure this type of problem is…

"People called me a he so I thought I was a boy… Don't tell."

Nope, that's not the answer.

"Oh… What about your mom?"

"Nah, I didn't tell her yet."

-_… Ok, Flash back ended-_

* * *

END... Nah, not really.

* * *

I thought it was a really long time so I just put one up quickly as I could. If I'm missing anything in there or are having any questions, please let me know.

** S**

P.S.

Guess who was doing the profile thing… Actually, there is two people, but one of them are not supposed to read the files. ;)

Hint: If you saw Naruto already, you should know some people are supposed to have the information and the other… Need them for… Uh… Questions?

HA, NO.

I may also need help with faces... Imma go listen to Vocaloid now.

Doing: Thinking about Cytus and Vocaloid


End file.
